The present disclosure relates generally to measurement systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for measuring an opening using photogrammetry.
A variety of methods and systems have been used to measure openings. Under one known method, technicians apply hot glue and steel sphere targets into each of the 1,500 openings of a section of a 787 fuselage. Two expensive laser radar systems are then utilized to measure the 1,500 steel sphere targets in 17 to 24 hours. Subsequently, several hours are needed to remove the hot glue and each of the steel spheres. The entire measurement process is time-consuming, expensive, and labor intensive.
At least some other known measurement systems use simple, flanged, cylindrical devices that are sized to fit snuggly within an opening having a predetermined-size. As such, in such systems, each cylindrical device is selected based on a size of the opening to be measured. Accordingly, a plurality of measurement devices of various sizes are required to measure a plurality of different-sized openings.